


mouth dry, all these butterflies

by rowanshand



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Doesn't Drink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nicknames, POV Multiple, bartender Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanshand/pseuds/rowanshand
Summary: "What's your story, pretty boy?" Even before he spoke, Magnus smirked."No story. Just stopped in for a drink." Alec shrugged and pointed at the bottle between them.Magnus' eyebrows furrowed. "A drink you haven't touched."





	mouth dry, all these butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue where this came from. I'm typically not one who writes AU stories, but I couldn't help this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The title is from Over (When We Said Goodbye) by Thirdstory. Check them out! I'm obsessed with them at the moment.

As the sun set, disappearing behind the New York City skyline, Alec could feel the weight of his mother’s lectures, his father’s expectations, and his sister’s concern on his shoulders.

However well-intentioned they might be, he was exhausted. Sometimes, the energy required to keep his head above water was more than Alec could manage. Just as soon as he could, his phone was turned off for the night. Desperate to get away from it all, desperate for some time to himself, he started walking along the city streets with hardly a destination in mind. Eventually Alec wandered into a bar, settled into a seat at the end of the counter, and ordered a beer. Considering it was still rather early in the evening, the place wasn't too busy and, for that, Alec was thankful. It was quiet enough for him to zone out like he had, yet loud enough for him to blend in, to exist without anyone taking notice. Every so often, the bartender who first served him when he arrived returned to make sure there was nothing else he needed. Each time, Alec shook his head, having hardly touched the original drink he paid for. The man was nice enough, doing his due-diligence, paying close attention to his customers so that their experiences are pleasant.

Causing Alec to jump slightly, the door beside him opened without notice. It likely lead to a back office or room that was designated for employees only and another man emerged from it, wearing a flashy purple shirt. Paired with it was an interesting choice of black pants. Not exactly one for fashion, Alec can't confirm or deny his suspicion that the man is wearing velvet. No matter, the outfit certainly wasn't one he ever expected to see a bartender wearing. Already though, he could tell this was no ordinary man. Without realizing, Alec took to watching him with a level of attention that felt surprising. This new figure behind the bar was beyond intriguing, moving with intention and purpose, as though his familiarity with his surroundings was unmatched. Hardly missing a beat, he mingled with the other patrons, making their drinks with a certain flair, matching the makeup he wore and his hair, both styled to perfection. 

Whoever he is, the man came as a welcome distraction to Alec and his rampant thoughts, thoughts threatening to rob him of his sanity. Though his back was facing the front door of the bar, Alec could hear the bell attached to it ring when someone walked through, but doesn't turn around when it does. Standing just a few feet away from where Alec sits, the second man does look, the one in the purple shirt. Looking past Alec, he waves a hand at however just arrived, continuing to mix the drink in his hand all the while. After, his line of sight drops and he takes to scanning the room. As he does, Alec can perfectly predict what is about to occur, what is surely unavoidable at this point. 

Though Alec knows it is impolite to stare, he can't bring himself to look away, to avert his eyes from where they've settled. For some reason, he felt drawn to the man, this mysterious stranger who looks unlike anyone Alec has ever met. He couldn't explain the feeling if he tried. 

And then _it_ happens, just like Alec suspected it would.

The other man practically does a double take when he met Alec's gaze.

In that moment, Alec could have sworn the rest of the world stopped, though he was well aware this was not the case. It sounded cliché and foolish, but there was this _tension,_ this weight, that entered the room when their eyes locked, stealing Alec's breath. It felt like this epic moment, a moment that felt like it extended on for longer than it probably had. In reality, only a few moments had passed. Thinking maybe he should, Alec thought about looking away. He thought about breaking the intense, extended eye contact they were sharing. All at once, Alec felt overexposed and bashful. Already, this felt like the most intimate moment of his life. Neither of them moved. Alec wasn’t even sure he breathed. He wondered if he was blushing.

Probably. 

Then, the other man - Alec wondered what his name was - grabbed a hand towel from behind the bar and wiped his hands on it and threw it over his shoulder after. He appeared to be contemplating something before he stepped forward, as though he was testing the waters. In his throat, Alec could feel his breath catch.

Purple shirt folded his arms over his chest, his point finger circling his bicep, once he came to stand behind the counter where Alec sat. “What's your story, pretty boy?” The interest felt strangely genuine and honest.

Alec wasn’t sure what to do with that.

He hadn't prepared himself for this, to encounter such a striking man in some random bar he happened to stumble into. Alec wasn’t sure what to say. Eventually though, he knew he would have to speak because if he didn't soon, this conversation would likely be one-sided. Finally, Alec managed to clear his throat. If he tried, he might actually be able to manage a word or two. "No story. Just stopped in for a drink.” He shrugged and pointed at the beer bottle that sat between them.

Magnus' eyebrows furrowed. “A drink you haven’t touched.” Even without looking down at the drink that sat on the countertop of the bar, Magnus could tell the other man had abandoned it there long ago. Already, the bottom of the bottle was surrounded by a puddle, a result of the condensation that has formed and dripped down the glass as the contents it held warmed.

Looking as though he’d committed a crime and was found out, the man on the opposite side of the bar sat up straighter in his seat and appeared to squirm. He looked down at the drink they spoke about and licked his lips. Magnus tried not to notice. Whoever the hell this man was, he was incredibly distracting. He probably had no clue just how handsome he truly is.

Running the palm over his jaw, scratching at the facial hair there, the brunette shrugged. "Not really much of a drinker.” 

“And yet, here you find yourself. At my bar.” Intrigued, Magnus pushed. Judging by the way his eyebrows rose, Magnus could tell the other man’s curiosity was piqued by his previous statement. “I opened this place a few years back. Mostly because of my own fondness for alcohol.” Extending his arm out in front of him, he initiated their official introduction. “Magnus Bane.”

Magnus has never seen this man before, he knew that much. He was sure he would remember if he had. As typical with most bars, he's come to know the faces of their usual, regular customers, and this man was definitely not among them. In an unassuming way, with his piercing green eyes and sharp features, he commands attention. 

 "Alec.” Without much hesitation, the man meet him in the middle, and shook Magnus' hand firmly. It wasn't lost on him that Alec only offered his first name. 

Judging by the length of his arms, Magnus can tell he's tall, though much of his body was hidden behind the bar that separates them. All at once, he looks strong and gentle. Sad, too. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alec.” For perhaps a moment too long, Magnus continued to hold his hand before releasing it. “Would it be too forward of me to ask what’s brought you in tonight?” Leaning forward, he rested his arms against the counter, reducing the space between them. Magnus could practically feel Alec breath against his skin.

At first, Alec's expression doesn't change at all. He looks like a statue, stunned silent. Magnus can't help but wonder if he went and pushed too far. They were strangers after all, two individuals who hadn’t existed in each other’s orbit until moments ago. Maybe he was being too invasive, asking such personal questions, no matter how much he wants the answers. What can he say? Magnus is an innately curious man and it’s not every day that wildly attractive men stumble into his bar and cause him to feel what he currently does.

Avoiding eye contact all together, Alec took to picking at his fingernails. “Uh, my family can be intense and have never been shy about their expectations for me, expectations I’ll never meet.” His uneasiness was obvious. Though the details he offered were vague, Magnus understood. Alec continued to stare at his hands, as though he might grow another finger somehow. 

“Eldest child?” Though he was sure he already knew the answer, Magnus asked the question anyway. 

Looking up from his hands, Alec looked startled, as though somehow his deck of cards was exposed without his knowledge or consent. Magnus thought it was safe to assume that he's not as good at hiding his emotions as he might think. “What gave me away?” Alec confirms without saying as much and sighs. It’s heavy and loaded, sounding a lot like a gun, weighed down by bullets. 

Magnus stepped back, allowing Alec some space, sensing that he might need it. Trying to get a sense of where the nearest customer sat, Magnus looked around. “There's so much worry on your face. You look too young to be so used to pain.” His assessment is offered softly. Alec likely did not want his personal business broadcast to a room filled with strangers. “I’d hate to see you ruin that pretty face of yours with premature wrinkles.” It was Magnus' attempt to lighten the mood a bit. 

Looking at Magnus as though he is a puzzle Alec planned to solve, he narrows his eyes, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, likely an unconscious action, a nervous tick. “I’m sorry, uh…are you - “

“Flirting with you? Yes.” Able to decipher what Alec planned to ask, Magnus confirmed his suspicion. In the next few seconds that follow, Alec looked flattered and shocked and unsure. Magnus could practically feel his stomach drop. “I apologize if I've drawn the wrong conclusion here. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” This awkward moment was never his intention. Far from it. 

Alec shook his head. “You haven’t.” He sounded sure, his eyes intense and his gaze unwavering. The sudden confidence he exuded caused Magnus’ body temperature to rise. Just as quickly as it arrived though, it was gone. Once again, Alec took to one of his many nervous antics. With each passing moment, Magnus was becoming aware of another. “I’m just not good with this sort of thing. I don’t have much experience with - “

“Accepting compliments?” Magnus smirked. 

His mind racing, Alec blinked rapidly. “Maybe.” There was no point in trying to deny anything here. Suddenly, a feeling of insecurity, of doubt, washed over Alec, leaving him feeling as though he had to make up ground if he hoped to be the least bit appealing to another person, to Magnus. “That makes me sound sad, doesn’t it?” Truthfully, Alec hadn’t meant to ask that question aloud. It sounded even more pathetic in the air they shared than it had in his mind. 

“No. Modest maybe.” Casually, Magnus’ delicate fingers come to play at the earring he wore, disagreeing with Alec’s self-assessment. “Do you have a last name?”

Alec could feel his confusion contort his face. “Sorry?”

“A last name." Magnus clarified, pulling the towel thrown over his towel down to wipe at the bar underneath Alec's drink when he lifted it momentarily. “We all have one. Unless you’re famous like Beyoncé or Cher and don’t need to use yours."

Before Alec could stop it, a laugh, sincere and true, escaped him. He was sure he had never met anyone so charming. Without trying, Magnus was so unintentionally appealing. It seemed like second nature to him. He was like this force with a gravitational pull that you couldn't help be being pulled into. “It's Lightwood. My last name is Lightwood." As it left Alec’s mouth, the name sounded a lot like a label, like a branding that has held him captive for most of his life. 

Magnus tasted the name in his mouth and imagined he would like to say it very much. It was a strong name, a name given to a boy his parents had great plans for, plans he may never grown into. Feeling as though he had gained some ground, Magnus hoped it wouldn’t be too soon for him to suggest something. Well aware that he would run the risk of scaring Alec away, he bit the bullet anyway. “Well, Mr. Lightwood, since you clearly don’t plan on drinking away your problems, how would you feel about letting me buy you dinner? I'm free in twenty minutes.” For just a second, Magnus paused, allowing himself the chance to gauge Alec’s reaction. Thankfully, he didn't look too freaked out. Pleased, Magnus continued. "Are you hungry?” The hopefulness he felt was welcomed.

“Starving.” Magnus didn’t care much if Alec was lying. He was meeting Magnus in the middle and the shared interest felt like a comfort, a reassurance Magnus didn't know he needed.

Invading the space between them, Magnus felt like an idiot smiling the way he was. Figuring Alec was no longer interested in the drink anyway, Magnus wrapped his hand around the bottle in front of him, brought it to his mouth, and titled it back to take a swig, keeping his eyes locked with Alec’s the whole time. Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec’s mouth fell open. “Perhaps I’ll be able to charm you enough in to disclosing your middle name.” Placing the bottle back down, Magnus rested the palm of his hand underneath his jaw, running the top of his fingertips along his cheek.

“You could just ask your friend who checked my license when I ordered my drink.” Pointing to a spot behind Magnus, Alec gestured to the man they were speaking about.

Considering there was only one other bartender working until Magnus’ shift ended, he didn’t feel the need to look for himself. If he had, Magnus would have missed the way Alec’s eyebrow kinked upwards and he pulled at his earlobe with his fingers.

Magnus pretended to be offended by the suggestion. “That would ruin the fun." He acted dramatic, pleased by the smile it brought to Alec’ face. "Plus, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of mystery. Some people would even call it sexy.” So that no one around them could hear, Magnus whispered. Still, his words came out slowly. The tone in his voice was seductive, a deliberate choice. 

“Among other things.” Feeling brave, Alec allowed his eyes to wonder, from the top of Magnus’ hair to as far down as he could see. Alec felt looser and more at ease than he had in months. "I may not an experienced man, but that doesn't make me blind." The roles reversed then, and it was Magnus’ turn to be without words. His eyebrows hiked up so far, they practically met his hairline.

“Benjamin.” Magnus’ eyes lit up as though the imaginary light bulb over his head had started to shine. Next, he stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips as Alec waited for him to make sense of this random turn in their conversation. “That’s my guess. I think your middle name is Benjamin.”

Alec shook his head, wishing he could tell Magnus he was right, just to see the way his face would brighten with excitement. All the same, Alec thought this could be fun, playing this game. “You should probably get back to work. You’ve still got eighteen minutes left.” Though it was the last think Alec wanted, he's already taken up enough of Magnus’ time and the plans they have already made will allow them the opportunity to continue their banter.

Tapping his fingers on the edge of the counter like it was a drum, Magnus nodded, realizing that Alec was probably right about not ignoring his responsibilities for a second longer. “Right, of course. The boss can be a real asshole.” Bringing a hand up to cup his mouth, Magnus whispered and scrunched his nose, as though he is revealing a state secret. “I’d hate for him to see me fraternization with a customer.” Feeling especially flirty, Magnus threw a wink Alec’s way before turning on his heel.

“Fraternizing? Is that what we were doing?” As Magnus moved around the corner of the bar, towards the door he came from before, Alec felt amusement course through his veins.

With his hand grasping the door handle, Magnus stalled, a smile spreading from one ear to the other. “Most definitely, green eyes.” Without another word, he disappeared behind the door, leaving Alec to attempt to wrap his mind around what just happened.

For a man so fascinated with Alec’s name, Magnus hadn't used it much, seeming to have an affinity for nicknames instead. Somehow, Alec would have to keep his nerves from consuming him. Without thinking much about it, he'd agreed to a first date with the most fascinating man he’s ever met. His first date ever. Alec wasn’t faking innocence when he confessed to not having experience with this sort of thing. This sudden turn of events in his night certainly hadn’t been what Alec expected when he wandered into this bar less than an hour ago, but it was a welcome surprise nonetheless. Though Alec knew his parents wouldn’t like this development in his personal life much, he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Thinking now was as good a time as any, Alec was ready to claim something for himself.

Tempting him much more than it ever had before, Alec grabbed the beer in front of him that had sat forgotten for so long. Without a second thought, he drank most of it before coming up for air. In retrospect, Alec wished he had ordered something stronger. Some liquid courage never hurt anyone.


End file.
